


如果Peter是条人鱼

by KnightNO4time



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	如果Peter是条人鱼

如果Harry有条人鱼，叫Peter：

Harry：我给你买了新泳池，还有一条机械鱼，这是你的新宠物。

如果MJ有条人鱼，叫Peter：

MJ：我可以给你唱首歌，或者…你愿意给我唱首歌吗？

如果Aunt May有条人鱼，叫Peter：

May：哦，孩子，看看你的小尾巴。来这里，让我给你洗个澡。

如果Logan有条人鱼，叫Peter：

Logan：记住，小子，负责让水池干净是你的工作。在完成打扫后，你才可以得到你的吞拿鱼和沙滩球。

如果Tony有条人鱼，叫Peter：

Tony：你喜欢你新的三层全自动水底娱乐设施泳池吗？

如果Steve有条人鱼，叫Peter：

Steve：我相信海洋对你身体更好，所以我会把去海边写进我们的行程里。

如果Wade有条人鱼，叫Peter：

Wade：Petey，我遇到了一个问题。你说我该把你做成晚饭吃吗？烧烤，还是油炸？还是我可以把你切成100片，然后卖给三家海鲜公司，挣钱给我自己买晚餐？当然，你也可以选择送去博物馆，或者实验室，那也是一笔好交易。

Peter：WHAT……………………………………………………？！


End file.
